Lost
by abrocks1234
Summary: She has ran away, she has been stolen, she has been donated, but Jessie has never, EVER gotten lost. She didn't realize just how much danger there is in being lost. And when Target's lights go out, it's more scary than you have ever imagined. I'm really bad at summaries, just sayin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! I'm Abby. This is my first Toy Story fanfic, and I've always loved Jessie+Buzz, so Imma do that!**

**This is after the 3rd one.**

**Kay.**

**We go.**

* * *

**Buzz POV**

"I've got BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!" Woody yelled. I flew down from the sky and landed, my hands on my hips.

"No! Not Lightyear!" evil Dolly yelled, before smirking. "You're silly space ranger doesn't scare me." She pressed a button, and something fell from her spaceship. I shielded my eyes from the sun.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Monkeys!" Woody yelled. I gasped, grabbing his wrist, and started running.

The loud evil cackle echoed through the sky as the barrel exploded, an ocean of monkeys pouring towards us.

"BULLSEYE! BULLSEYE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Woody screamed. "Oh, where is that horse when you need him!"

Bullseye, the horse, leaped from the mountain, landing right in front of us. "Good BOY, Bullseye!" Woody cheered, hopping on. I tripped and started to fall behind.

"Buzz!" Woody held out his hand to me. I reached out, and our fingers touched. Something grabbed my ankle and I fell.

"BUZZ! NO!" Woody yelled, but Bullseye wouldn't stop.

"NO! WOODY!" I reached out, but the monkey's were already climbing on top of me, soon, they spilled over my head. I was drowning in a see of monkeys. I closed my eyes, ready to accept my fate, when-

"BONNIE! Time to go to your friend's house!" her mom called from downstairs. Bonnie looked up.

"Can I bring a toy?"

"Not today, sweetie!"

"Awww," she groaned, running outside and closing the door. We were all still for a second.

"Well done, Buzz!" Woody said, helping me up. We high fived.

"You weren't too bad yourself, cowboy!" I laughed, handing him his hat, which fell off when the monkeys fell.

"I must say, I never get tired of being the bad guy," Dolly said, stepping down from the bed. Bullseye trotted over to her, and she petted his mane gently. "Good job, Bullseye."

Woody brushed off his hat and I looked around. "I'm surprised she didn't bring Jessie into this," I said. Woody nodded.

"Yeah, she's always with Bullseye. Hey, Bullseye!" he whistled, and Bullseye came over. "Have you seen Jessie, boy?"

Bullseye shook his head. "Okay, go play with Slinky," Woody shooed him away before turning to me. "You don't think Bonnie ...lost her, do you?" he whispered. If a toy gets lost...well...let's just say that's not the best thing in the world.

Dolly overheard us. "Bonnie has never lost a toy in her life!" she said, walking over.

"You're right. Jessie's probably in the trunk," I said, running over and opening it.

"Buzz!" the toys cheered.

"Hello, everyone. Is Jessie in there?" I asked, trying not to fall over when I waved.

There was a loud chattering among the toys before they all looked up at me and said at the same time; "Nope."

"Buzz, I'm sure she's fine!" Woody laughed, patting me on the back. I smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I walked around. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I called. Where was I?

"Bullseye? Woody? Buzz?" I yelled. I lifted my hat and scratched my head. Where could they be?

"Now, who are you?" a cheery voice asked. I turned around.

"I'm Jessie the Cowgirl," I introduced, holding out my hand.

"My name's Jules," the dog shook my hand kindly. "I'm a Webkinz."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Target!" she laughed. "Where else?"

I looked around. "Wooo wee, this place is big!"

Jules giggled. "You're not in packaging! Were you purchased?" she asked. That's when I realized there were little wires holding her down.

"Purchased? No, I don't think I even came from Target. Last time I checked, my owner, Bonnie, took me out with her when her mother took her on an outing."

Jules clucked her tongue. "Dearie, I believe you're lost."

I gasped. "LOST?!" I've been donated, I've ran away, but I've never been LOST!

Jules nodded. "I'm sorry, sweet cheeks. Hey, maybe they'll come back for you!"

"This can't be happening!" I pulled at the ends of my hat, what I usually do when I'm scared. I started pacing. "I need to be getting back to Bonnie! Bullseye! Woody!" I stopped pacing and gasped. "BUZZ!"

"I can see you have plenty of nice friends, but I'm sure in time this Bonnie will come looking for you."

"Nonono! Don't you see! You wouldn't know, you haven't been purchased yet! When a toy gets lost, they just REPLACE us!" I groaned, sitting down and leaning against her packaging.

"I don't know much, Jessie, because I've just been made and packaged. But if I do know one thing, deep down in Bonnie's heart, she will always love you," Jules comforted.

"But what about my friends? My horse? Buzz?" I whimpered.

"Who is this 'Buzz' you keep talking about?" Jules asked, not answering my question.

"He's my friend," I explained.

"If he's your friend, why do you say his name instead of including him in your group of 'friends'?" she smiled slyly.

I pushed her playfully. "Quit it! He's just a friend! What do I _do _Jules? I've never been lost before! I don't even know where I am!"

"You want to know where you are? Check outside," a gruff voice mumbled. I jumped, and Jules laughed.

"Relax, sweetie, that's just Jimmy the Christmas Elf across the aisle."

I looked up. An elf doll waved happily at me. I smiled and waved back.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, it's just that I overheard you talking about being lost. This is the worst time to be lost."

I stopped waving. "What do you mean, the worst time?"

The elf laughed. "Don't you know, Cowgirl? It's almost Christmas!"

"Yeah...so?"

"Most toys, if they are lost around the holidays, they just get replaced on Christmas. If it wasn't the holidays, the parent's first action is to go looking for you. But when it's near Christmas, they just go straight for the stores." he explained.

I groaned, pulling at the ends of my hat again. Jules patted my head with her nose, the only part of her that wasn't wired down. "Jimmy! How dare you? Don't listen to him, Jessie, he's just upset because he was recycled."

"R-Recycled?" I looked up at her, confused.

Jimmy smiled, sadly this time. "I used to be a toy that everyone played with, not just on Christmas. I used to be a Buzz Lightyear."

I gasped. Buzz? Buzz LIGHTYEAR? THE SPACE ACTION TOY?!

"Everyone would play with me!" Jimmy continued, his eyes turning glossy as he remembered. "Everyone! Then...my owner lost. I was found by someone else, recycled, and transformed into Jimmy the Christmas Elf. Now my only chance to be played with is during the holidays." He sighed sadly. "I'm scared, to tell you the truth. Most Christmas toys are only played with once, then stored away and never pulled out again."

"Oh, Jimmy!" Jules whispered.

"That sounds AWFUL!" I gasped.

"Yeah, the life of Buzz Lightyear was a good life. But I'm not that man any more. I have to accept that."

"Wait, did you say you were _lost?" _I asked. Jimmy nodded, and I groaned. "NONONO! I can't get recycled! I have to get out of here!"

"Sweetie, relax! What happened to Jimmy was an unfortunate coincidence, it will most likely not happen to you," Jules said.

"Most likely? THAT MEANS IT'S POSSIBLE!" I fell to my knees. "I need to get home!"

* * *

**Uh, sorry if it's not that interesting right now, guys. Trust me, more action shall come.**

**Until then, review? If you guys have any constructive critism, please feel free to include it in your review.**

**Kay.**

**Bye y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! I'm really excited for this story! I really am! Happy Turkey Day!**

**Kay, Imma go!**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Large lights flashed on. "AUGH!" I quickly covered my eyes, blinking. "THESE DARNED LIGHTS ARE BLINDIN'!"

Jules laughed. "It just means the store's open, sweetie."

I looked up at Jules. "No! It's opening NOW?!"

"Don't worry, cowgirl, not many people come when the store first opens. Just the workers."

"I need to get outta here! Y'all know where I can find an exit?"

"Employee alert!" a toy hissed. Everyone went limp, back into toy form. I did the same, slipping off the shelf and landing sprawled out onto the floor.

"What's this?" the man asked, lifting me up. "Why aren't you in packaging?" He adjusted my hat. "We don't even sell cowgirl dolls here, do we?"

The man thought for a moment, rubbing a spot of dust off my cheek. "I wonder how much I can sell you for." He walked out of the isle, me dangling from his hands limply. Making sure he didn't see, I looked back at Jimmy and Jules, looking only with my eyes.

Jules smiled. 'Bye, cowgirl,' she mouthed. I smiled and waved before falling limp again.

* * *

**Buzz POV**

"I LOST HER!" Bonnie yelled, running into her room. "I LOST JESSIE, GUYS!"

She lifted me up. _ 'Don't worry, Bonnie. Your mommy will take you back to the store to look for her,'_ she made me say, lowering her voice.

"I know she will, Buzz! I hope I will find her!" she said, bringing her voice back to normal.

Then she lifted Woody. _'Please find my sister, Bonnie.'_

She hugged Woody to her chest. "Don't worry, Woody! I will get your sister back!"

She laid us both back down on her bed and walked out of the room again. Woody looked up at me.

"SHE LOST HER, BUZZ!"

I rushed over and covered him mouth. "She might hear you!" I hissed. Woody nodded, and I released him.

"Remember, she's going back," I said.

"I know, but she's my sister, Buzz! And she's LOST!"

"You know Jess, she's strong," I reminded.

Woody nodded.

"BONNIE! TIME TO GO BACK TO LOOK FOR YOUR DOLL!" Bonnie's mom called from downstairs. I looked at Woody, and idea forming in my mind.

Woody shook his head. "I'm not letting you go too, Buzz!" Mindreader!

"Trust me, I'll just hitchhike into their car. I can do this!" Woody was obviously thinking. I was the most athletic, probably the most able to survive in a store by myself.

"You want to go alone? We have never gone alone before," Woody whispered. I nodded.

"I can handle it, Woody!"

Woody sighed. "Get in the car, before they leave!"

I jumped with joy. "YES! Thank you, Cowboy! I won't let you down!"

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I was tossed into a bag! He zipped the bag shut, throwing me into darkness. I curled up into a ball.

"Nonono!" I whispered. The darkness...it was all around me! Walls closing in! I can't breathe!

Wait, what's that?

I crawled over and touched the thing lightly. His phone! I felt around for the Unlock button. Light filled the bag, and I sighed happily.

For a second, it felt like I was back in storage!

I basked in the glory of the light coming from the phone. _You will get through this, Jessie_ I told myself. _Y__ou'll get back home._

* * *

**Buzz POV**

The door opened, and Bonnie hopped out of the car. I slid out quickly and rolled under the car before they could see me. I looked down.

"Blast!" I whispered. I'm glow in the dark! How could I forget that? I hoped the two women wouldn't notice my faint green hue.

Lucky for me, Bonnie skipped inside the store alongside her mother.

I stepped out from under the car and looked around. The door!

"Blast!" I repeated. The door was automatic! My mind when back to the time I was trying to save Woody from the Chicken Man. We all hopped at once, and the door opened. But now it's just me.

_Now I wish I didn't come alone! _I thought. My eyes trailed away from the door to a whistling employee. He stepping in front of the door, and it opened. I rushed inside behind him so he didn't notice me.

"Look, Jules! A Buzz Lightyear! What brings you here?" someone whispered from isle 2. I looked around.

"Over here, Space Boy!" a female voice cut in. A dog?

"Hi sweetie!" she wiggled her nose.

"Greetings. Have you two seen a-"

"You know, I was a Buzz Lightyear until I got recycled," a Christmas Elf cut me off.

"That's nice. Have you two seen-"

"Isn't this ironic, Jimmy? Jessie was just talking about a Buzz Lightyear!" the dog laughed.

I opened my mouth to talk again, but stopped. "Did you say Jessie? As in, Jessie the Cowgirl?" I gasped.

"Do you know Jessie?" the elf, Jimmy, asked.

"Oh my stars! It can't be! Are you the Buzz Lightyear the cowgirl was talking about? Do you know a girl named Bonnie?" the dog asked.

"BONNIE?!" I yelled.

"I think the name rings a bell," Jimmy muttered sarcastically.

"YOU SAW JESSIE! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Relax, Space Boy!" the dog laughed. "You obviously know the girl! One of the workers took her."

"They TOOK her?!" I gasped.

"Lightyear, chill! You wanna get the girl back? Check the room marked Employees Only. The guy probably took your girl into there," Jimmy instructed.

"Tell Jessie that Jules says hi," the dog said.

I bowed politely. "Thank you, both of you. I am grateful for your assistance in-"

"YEAH, YEAH! You're welcome, space toy. Go get her!" The dog, Jules, said.

I nodded, saluted, and ran off to find the alleged room.

"Going the wrong way!" Jimmy yelled. Buzz turned around and ran the other way.


End file.
